Seeing is Believing
by Narutolnuzuka
Summary: What would happen if Hagoromo brought the most important characters in Naruto to his world and showed them the future. Read to find out! Warning yaoi boyxboy kibanaru


Chapter 1: Seeing the Future

 **A/N: I know I probably shouldn't do this but this is a little side project that I've been toying with. I asked Raven what she thought and she said go for it cause she really wanted to read it so here. I'll only post this one and I'll leave it alone for a while. I will only come back to this when it has 5 reviews and 5 follows. So I'm sure that won't be any time soon so there. Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Today was the day off for the Konoha 12. This was the first day off they had since a long time. The chuunin exams were going great and the next part was the prelims. They were all looking forward to seeing how this would go. Just as the first match was set to start something happened. The entire Konoha 12 and their senseis saw white and felt the world spin.

When they could see again they were in a weird place. In the center of the room was an old man floating sitting indian style. In the room was also the team from sand and a group of kids. "Hello and welcome to my world. I am Hagoromo Otsutsuki better known as the Sage of Six Paths," the man greeted. "Wow you are the legend? I thought you were dead," Kakashi said. "Well sort of. I left the world long ago," Hagoromo said mysteriously.

"What gives old man?! Why'd you bring us here?!" Naruto demanded. "Show some respect!" Kiba and Sakura yelled at him. "Shut up dog breath!" Naruto yelled back ignoring Sakura. "You wanna go ramen brains!" Kiba challenged. "Shut up!" Sakura yelled hitting both of them on the head. "W-why?" Naruto and Kiba muttered rubbing the bumps on their heads. "Listen to him and you might find out," Sakura said.

"I have brought you here because I wanted to show you all the future. I have also brought them here because they are your future children," Hagoromo said pointing to the kids. "Really? That's interesting. I wonder if any of them are mine," Naruto said looking at the kids. "Of course one of them is yours. Look at the one with whisker marks on him," Kiba said. "True and that means that the one with fangs on their cheeks must be yours," Naruto said. Both of those kids started to laugh at them.

"Hey what gives," Naruto pouts. "Nothing. It's a secret till the old man shows you," Naruto's kid said. "Yeah and how's he going to do that?" Naruto asked. "I'll do that by showing you it," Hagoromo said vaguely. All of the sudden a giant screen appeared that was bigger than the any they had seen before. "Now I just need to bring two more people and we can begin," Hagoromo said. "Who?" Kakashi asked. In answer a blue portal opened and out came a blonde and a redhead. The blonde man was wearing the cloak of the fourth Hokage.

"S-sensei?" Kakashi stuttered. "Kakashi oh my god you're so big," the redhead exclaimed and engulfed him in a big hug. "K-Kushina-san. I can't believe he brought you here. But why?" Kakashi asked. "Well probably because of him," Minato said pointing to Naruto. "N-Naruto?" Kushina said. "Say no more yet. We'll get to that," Hagoromo said. "How does she know my name?" Naruto questioned. "Ya know the fourth kinda looks like you," Kiba said. "Ya think so?" Naruto said looking at him. "Yeah I do," Kiba said.

"Shall we get on with the viewing?" Hagoromo asked. **The screen started up and showed a familiar scene. It was the view of Konoha from the top of the Hokage monument. Then the nine-tailed fox appeared and started to rampage the village. All available ninja started to attack it and tried to hold it off. The scene changed to a bedroom with a crib in it. Minato appeared with Kushina in his arms. "Lay here with Naruto. I need to go protect the village," Minato said. "Thank you Minato. Please hurry back," Kushina said weakly. "Don't worry babe. I'll be back in a flash," Minato said with a cheesy smile.**

 **The scene changed again with Minato now on top of his head. Kurama saw him and charged up a bijuu ball and fired at him. "So you see me then. Well that won't work," Minato said. He transported the attack outside the city to let it dissipate. Minato summoned Gamabunta and rode into battle. However, they were fighting a losing battle. The only way to win was to reseal Kurama and the only way he could do that is with Naruto and the reaper death seal. "Bunta I need you to hold him for a minute," Minato said. "Ok but that's all I got left in me," Gamabunta said.**

 **Minato flashed back to his house and grabbed Naruto. Kushina came with when he came back against his will. "What are you doing? You need rest," Minato said. "I know what you're gonna do and I know it's the only way. I can hold him while you do it," Kushina said. "I'm sorry. I wish there was another way," Minato said. "I know," Kushina said. Golden chains sprouted out of her back and wrapped all around Kurama pinning him to the ground. "NOOOO!" Kurama yelled in agitation. Minato summoned the sealing altar and placed Naruto on it. "I'm sorry son," Minato said kissing his forehead.**

 **Minato began the seal and Kurama began shrinking. When it was done Kurama was still shrinking ever so slightly when the man behind it all attacked. Minato repelled him one final time with Kushina's help. Kurama saw this as his last hope and sent a claw at Naruto. In the last second Minato and Kushina both jumped in the way of the attack. "Damn it why Kushina," Minato questioned. "Because I moved without thinking," Kushina said. In their last moments Minato and Kushina gave a heartfelt goodbye to their son before dying.**

The screen went black and everyone was either crying or holding back tears. "So y-you're my parents?" Naruto said looking at Minato and Kushina. "Yes we are," Minato said. "MOM! DAD!" Naruto cried out and grabbed them both. The three of them cried it out together in a hug. "Jiraiya I think now might be the time to introduce yourself fully. It will be revealed in what I show next who your parents are," Hagoromo chuckled.

"Ok! I'm Jiraiya Uzumaki-Inuzuka! I was named after my dad's sensei Jiraiya. I'm the son of Naruto Uzumaki-Inuzuka and Kiba Uzumaki-Inuzuka!" Jiraiya announced. "WHAT!" both boys yelled. "Umm there something you wanna tell us Naruto?" Kakashi asked. "Well since it seems to be out there now. I-I'm gay," Naruto said. "Did not see that coming," Sakura said. "Kiba?" Kakashi asked. "All Inuzuka males are bisexual," Kiba said. "BUT WITH HIM!?" both of them said in unison.

"You're lying Naruto," Sasuke said being able to read him. "Alright I guess you are kinda cute," Naruto conceded. "You're not so bad yourself," Kiba said. "Eww get a room dad and dad," Jiraiya and his sister said. "So what's your name then?" Kiba asked their daughter. "My name is Okami Uzumaki-Inuzuka," Okami said. "I like that very much," Kiba said. "As do I," Naruto agreed. Naruto turned to his newly found parents. "So are you guys ok with that?" Naruto asked. "Of course we love you no matter what," they said. "So those are our grandchildren?" Kushina asked.

"I guess so," Minato said. "COME GIVE GRANDMA A HUG!" Kushina yelled unexpectedly. She grabbed both of them and squeezed the life out of them. "And I thought grandma Tsume was bad," Jiraiya choked out. "I know she's so much worse," Omaki said. Kushina eventually let them down and turned to Naruto. "They're beautiful," Kushina said. "Yeah I guess they turn out ok," Naruto said now holding Kiba's hand. "You guys do that a lot," Omaki said pointing to their hands. "Do we now?" Kiba asked. "Yeah it's weird. It's like you don't even realize it sometimes," Jiraiya said.

"So what are we seeing next?" Naruto asked. "Next is a very important event that leaves its mark on you for a long time," Hagoromo said darkly. **The screen started up again and showed Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, and Choji. "Now the mission is to retrieve Sasuke and bring him back. He is presumed hostile and must be brought back by any means necessary," Shikamaru said. "Well let's go then," Naruto shouted. "Remember Shikamaru is the chuunin here and the team leader we follow him," Neji said.**

 **Shikamaru put them in a strategic line up and they left to catch up to the group. They eventually got close enough to catch them. They were trapped in an earth dome. They tried to escape for a while and eventually was able to break through. When they got through the fat man was waiting for them. Choji decided to stay behind and the rest of them left him to deal with it.**

 **They caught up to the group again and almost managed to take the jar that contained Sasuke in it. A spider looking guy entangled them all in webs. Neji was able to cut through the chakra and release them. He too decided to stay behind to fight this one alone. They continued on to take on the last two and get Sasuke back. The next one they caught up to was the one with a giant lump on his back. "I got this guys," Kiba said. "Are you sure?" Naruto asked. "Yeah don't worry bout me," Kiba winked.** Naruto unconsciously squeezed Kiba's hand at this point.

 **Naruto and Skikamaru continued running after the last person hoping to catch her. When they caught up to her a new one had showed and took the casket from her. He told her to hold them here and that he would finish the mission. She obeyed and he ran off with Sasuke. "Naruto I'll keep her busy while you go after them. We can't lose them now," Shikamaru ordered. "Are you sure?" Naruto asked. "Yes now go," Shikamaru said. Naruto left his last comrade behind and ran after the other people.**

 **He eventually caught up to the man in a field and faced him. "Give Sasuke back!" Naruto demanded. "No. You are but a child and can't understand that Sasuke chose to come with. He wasn't forced to come he made his decision to leave the Leaf Village," the man sad. "Who are you?" Naruto asked. "My name is Kimimaro," Kimimaro said. Naruto tried to fight him but everything he threw at him was deflected. As they were fighting the casket grew dark and radiated a dark aura.**

" **What's going on?! What are you doing to Sasuke?" Naruto demanded. "Just watch child," Kimimaro said. The lid of the casket burst open and out came a monster with wings. It looked like Sasuke but it was horribly transformed. He took off towards the direction the group was originally taking him. "Sasuke wait!" Naruto called after him to no avail. Sasuke was out of sight faster than he thought possible.**

 **Naruto made to go after him but Kimimaro stepped in his way. "Get out of my way," Naruto growled. "You cannot save him. Your battle is with me," Kimimaro said. The fought for a few more minutes when Rock Lee made his appearance. "Naruto where is Sasuke?" Lee asked. "He ran off and I can't get by this idiot to get him," Naruto said. "Then I will hold him off with the Power of Youth! You go get Sasuke," Lee told him. "Not you too. Everyone is fighting for their lives back there I can't leave you to the same fate," Naruto said. "Go!" Lee insisted. "Fine but don't die bushy brow," Naruto said.**

 **Naruto caught up to Sasuke in a valley with giant statues of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. "SASUKE!" Naruto yelled to his friend. "Naruto," Sasuke said now back to normal. "Go home. I don't want you following me any further. I'm leaving and you can't stop me," Sasuke said. "Sasuke please come back to the Leaf. We're your friends and we care about you," Naruto pleaded. "Friends! Ha! As if anyone could ever be friends with you! You're nothing!" Sasuke called back. "S-Sasuke? You don't mean that!" Naruto cried. "I meant every word. I wouldn't ever wanna be friends with you! You were a form of amusement! Nothing more. Now leave before I make you," Sasuke said.**

" **If I have to fight you to bring you home I will!" Naruto yelled. "You can't possibly hope to beat. A worthless orphan as yourself could never win against an Uchiha," Sasuke declared. "Watch me!" Naruto challenged. They engaged in battle with Sasuke winning. Sasuke delivered a particularly strong attack that knocked Naruto into the water unconscious. Naruto started to sink to the bottom going dark.**

 **All of the sudden the water started to boil and Naruto burst out of the water surrounded by red chakra. The tide of the battle changed to Naruto drastically winning. With the fox cloak Naruto slammed him in all directions. The cloak started to burn him but he ignored it for a little longer. Sasuke was losing bad so he did the only thing he could. He gave into the curse mark and transformed into the monster form again. Now they were completely even and they were both out for blood. They both charged up their signature attacks, the rasengan and chidori, in a last ditch effort to win.**

" **SASUKEEE!" Naruto yelled jumping at him with his attack. "NARUTOOO!" Sasuke responded in kind. Their jutsus met in a blinding speed of light. For a minute it looked like Naruto would win but in the end Sasuke came out on top. The chidori pierced Naruto in the heart and shredded his clothes. When the dust cleared Sasuke stood over Naruto victorious. "You're nothing," Sasuke spat and turned and left. Kakashi arrived shortly after to find the hole thankfully healing already thanks to Kurama.**

 **Naruto woke up later in the hospital with Jiraiya in his window. "Hey kid you got beat up pretty badly," Jiraiya said. "What about the others?" Naruto asked concerned. "Well Neji and Choji are in the ICU and Kiba is battered and bruised. They should live but they will need plenty of recovery time. Your team leader walked away with only a broken finger. It was a good thing the Sand Siblings showed up when they did otherwise there would be three dead people right now," Jiraiya said. "And I thought I got my ass kicked," Naruto chuckled. "You did. Sasuke stabbed you through the heart. If it wasn't for the tenant in your gut you'd be dead," Jiraiya said seriously.**

" **Damn. I'm going to get him back though no matter what," Naruto vowed. "No. I don't want you going after him again. He's gone and you can't change that," Jiraiya said. "I don't I will bring him back," Naruto said stubbornly. "If you pursue him forget about me training you. I know where that road goes and it doesn't end well. I tried so many times to bring Orochimaru back but now I know the only option is to kill him. I don't want you doing the same," Jiraiya said. "FINE! Don't train me! I'm going after him and I will succeed! I'm not you!" Naruto shouted. "Hmm. Fine if you are gonna be so bullheaded about it then I guess I have no choice but to train you. We'll start just as soon as you get out of the hospital," Jiraiya said.**

The screen went black again and everyone turned towards Sasuke. Naruto started breathing hard and his eyes went red. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto shouted and jumped at him. He punched him in the face and sent him flying. "Naruto!" Kiba yelled and restrained him. "Let me at him! He's the reason you got hurt!" Naruto yelled. "Jesus chill that hasn't happened yet! And you two just got together why so protective?" Sakura yelled. Naruto calmed himself enough to answer her.

"Because I had a crush on him for a while. I chased you to hide it but I liked him since the academy," Naruto confessed. "Oh ok then. But seriously he can change that decision," Sakura said. Naruto stopped struggling and let Kiba hold him for a minute. "Damn that hurt!" Sasuke yelled getting up. "But I deserved that," Sasuke said. "Can we take a break? I don't think I can handle more right this second," Naruto asked. "Sure," Hagoromo said. This was gonna be a long day.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Well guys that's all I got for ya right now. So I wasn't really sure about this but hey if I was always sure there wouldn't bee any stories on my page. Like I said up top I won't continue until 5 reviews and follows. I'm still working on the other story I've just hit some writers block at the moment for it which sucks. So I'll have that out asap so you can guys can read it. So until then Cya!**


End file.
